Ruta de Escape
by AsukaEvans
Summary: Ver a ron besarse con la cabeza hueca de lavender fue demasiado...


**Disclaimer:** los personajes que aquí lean no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo sólo escribo y los utilizo por mera diversión, sin animos de lucro (y ni aunque quisiera podría lucrar con esto XD).

Bueno, les traigo otro mini fic que encontré entre los archivos y que nunca había terminado. Así que me puse a trabajar (?) y aquí lo tienen =P. Espero que les guste... de cierta forma, ya me desacostumbre al Herm/ Ron... yo creo que ff. te va insitando a eso XD hay mas dramione que ron -herms...  
Sin más que decir, sólo resta esto: espero que lo disfruten y sobre todo agradecezco rws, que son la fuente de felicidad de todo autor (?) y sobre todo pueden llegar a contener buenas críticas para mejorar.

* * *

**¿Ruta de Escape?**

Trató de salir de la sala común lo más tranquila posible, pero también lo más rápido. Una vez que el retrato se cerro a sus espaldas, solo atino a apoyarse en él y al segundo siguiente correr. No sabía a dónde iba. ¿Importaba? Ella solo necesitaba correr y alejarse aunque sea un poco de la odiosa realidad que acababa de mostrársele...

No veía muy bien por dónde iba. Ya era de noche y las lagrimas en sus ojos no le facilitaban el trabajo. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Era tan estúpida? Se derrumbó en el piso.

No pasaron mas de dos segundos hasta que se cansó de eso. Ella era una gryffindor. No pensaba seguir llorando por nadie y menos si ese nadie no se lo merecía. Se paró decidida. Le dolía, sí, y seguía llorando pues estaba muy dolida, pero la furia se iba abriendo paso cada vez más en ella. No le importaba seguir llorando, ya no lo hacía por él, sólo necesitaba desahogarse...

Entre las lagrimas pudo notar un aula cuya puerta estaba entreabirta. Entró y se acomodó en el escritorio del profesor; no se procupó por cerrar la puerta, dejándola nuevamente entreabierta. No quería que la encontrasen en ese estado, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba profundamente que alguien entrara y la hiciera sentir mejor...

Los segundos pasaban y se sentía mas desdichada. Nadie llegaba y ella sólo pensaba... Había sido paciente. Sí, por Merlín que sí! Había esperado mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso el idiota no se daba cuenta de nada? A pesar de que le mandaba señales una y otra vez, él era incapaz de recibirlas... pero, ¿qué mas podía esperar de alguien con la sensibilidad de una cuchara? Se sintió tonta al recordar cuánto se había esforzado buscando el vestido "perfecto" para la fiesta de navidad, sólo para impresionarlo y que la viese de otra forma que no fuese una enciclopedia ambulante. No se lo merecía...

Entonces una furia más intensa la invadió. ¡Lo había ayudado en la selección del equipo! Ahora tenía su "premio" por su acción...

Sentía que su mundo se había desmoronado ante la imagen de Ron besando a la cabeza hueca de Lavender...

Y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo...

Lavender era bonita, no podía negarlo, pero si ron prefería una mera cara bonita antes que a ella, entonces ya no había nada que decir. Era un troglodita que no estaba a su nivel.

Necesitaba relajarse... viendo el aula recordó la clase de encantamientos y muy pronto tuvo un coro de aves volando a su alrededor. El sonido la tranquilizó un poco...

Vió cómo la puerta se abría nuevamente y secó sus lágrimas lo más rápidamente que pudo. Observó que Harry entraba y se acercaba a ella... intentó conversar con ella (seguramente dejar un poco menos mal parado a su amigo) pero le dejó bastante claro que lo había visto todo. Por su expresión supo que entendía lo que había pasado, pero no estuvieron mucho más tiempo solos: para mejorar las cosas, la puerta sólo reveló entrando a un ron más que feliz tirando de lavender y incitándola a quedarse solos allí.

Lo único bueno fue su cara al descubrir la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos en la misma habitación y la que le puso Harry al mirarlo. Eso la hizo sentir mejor, él estaba de su parte...

No escuchó realmente las excuzas de Ron, vio cómo Lavender salía y poco después se levantó ella misma para salir de allí. No quería estar en su presencia.

Pensó que un par de palabras ácidas podrían ayudarla y continuó caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir no pudo más que seguir su instinto y con todo el dolor y la furia que encerraba dentro suyo gritó:

- Opugno!

Ahora sí podía irse...

Ella no era una Slytherin pero se vengaría. No sabía cómo, ni si podría continuar luego con eso, pero lo haría...

* * *

Realmente no considero que esto haya sido ni por cerca de lo mejor q he hecho, pero de cierta forma tenía ganas de publicarlo... gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!

Hasta la próxima...

_***/Asuka Evans/***_


End file.
